In Her Brother's Place
by sashaann88
Summary: Rewriting! Alya and her twin brother where taken by the Romans, but little did they know she was a girl. What will happen when her secret gets out. LancelotOC most likely.
1. Prologue

I have rewritten this story it was called 'In My Brother Place'. I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think or what you would like to see in later chapters please let me know.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Prologue**

"You can't let her do this!" a young girl with long dark brown hair looked up from her drawing in the dirt when she heard her mother yell from inside. "She is bearly ten summers!"

"And what of her twin brother!" there was anger and sadness in her father's voice. "Do you think I want this! I am to either see my only daughter and her twin taken from me or both of my sons. Rome will come and take two of my sons whether Alya posses as one of them I have yet decided."

Alyan walked up and sat down next to his twin sister and gave a reassuring smile. The girl only went back to playing with her drawing in the dirt. It was her fault her parents where fighting and she knew it, but she was only trying to help. Her father had been looked over by the Roman's when they came for him and the other boys at the time. Rome had sent word that this time they would take two since he had been mistakenly looked over.

Alya had offered to go in her elder brother's stead for many reasons. Maeron had just married and his wife was expecting a child and Alya didn't want him to be taken away from all that, because he was happy, which Alya was not. Alya felt as if she was meant for more then marrying and have children and maybe the Romans taking her to become a knight was it.

Glancing over at her brother Alya realized the main reason she wanted to go. Alyan would be taken away from if she were to stay and she would not have that. Everyone who knew the twins knew they did better in everything when they were together and to separate them would be an awful thing for the two of them.

"Alya, come in here," she was brought out of her thoughts by her fathers voice.

----

"Promise me two thing," Alya's mother looked at her only daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Anything for you!"

Her mother put her hand inside her pocket and pulled out a thin leather hanging from it was a small pendent, "That you will when the time is right the woman you truly are," her mother put the necklace on her daughter, "And if you should ever lay with a man while you are still hiding who you are, that you will where this."


	2. Ch 1: Becoming a Woman

I have decide to rewrite this story once more. I have decided to try a first person story and see how this goes. Please let me know what you think of it. I got the idea for this chapter from Alanna: The First Adventure by Tamora Pierce.

I don't own anything related to King Arthur only the characters I have created.

Alya is about 13 in this chapter.

**Chapter 1: Becoming a Woman**

I was lying on the dirt ground in the training yard once more and I wasn't sure how I had gotten there this time. Galahad had come towards me sword in hand and then I was on the ground. The sound of laughter could be heard in the distance and I knew it was some of the other knights laughing, because for the third time I was knock to the ground by Galahad. This time I wasn't getting up this time today was just a bad day. There were cramps in my lower abdomen and I was just not in the mood for swordplay. Raindrops hit my face, but for some reason I continued to lay there.

Something was in my line of sight; they were heads, three of them.

"You know this is the third time Galahad has put you on the ground today," Gawain said a grin on his face.

"And your point?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"I was stating a point that your brother and I find very amusing," Gawain glanced over at my twin brother.

Gahalad shot Gawain a nasty look and went to say something, but I cut him off, "This is just not my day," glancing over I saw my sword laying just behind Galahad's feet a few more rain drops hit my face.

"Well, if you continue to lay there you are going to get wet," Alyan said looking up towards the sky.

"Really, hadn't noticed and I would like to get up but with you three standing here, I can't really get up can I!" The three of them just looked at me and then moved so I could get up.

Dusting myself off as I got up, Alyan handed over my sword, giving him a thankful smile. And then the rain began to pour.

* * *

The morning sun poured through my windows as I opened my eyes, rolling over I hoped for a few more minutes of the sleep, but there was something wet in my bed. Quickly getting out of the bed and throwing my sheets off I was horrified to see blood on my sheets and in between my legs. Panic ripped through me as I quickly cleaned myself and removed the sheets. Finding some bandages I hoped would help with the bleeding, I dressed and headed to the healers. My brother and I had been paying one of the healers to keep my secret since we had come to the wall; I hope she would be in, because I didn't know whom else to go to. Luckily most everyone else was still in bed or in their rooms so no one notices my sprint to the healers. Pounding on the door, I prayed to the gods that Mara would be in.

A man opened the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Is Mara in?" I asked a little breathless.

"No, she won't be here until after lunch," the man was giving me an odd look, but at this point I could care less.

Frowning, I thanked the man and took off back towards my room. What was I to do! I could not wait for lunch. Without paying attention to where I was going I ran into someone. It was just not my day. Vanora, Bors' lover standing in front of me, "I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

A smile came over the woman's face, "Alan, where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"I…umm…" as I stood there I realize that maybe I could talk to Vanora about all this, she did seem trustworthy. Glancing around I looked to see if there was anyone around, "Vanora…umm…could I talk to you…in private?"

A puzzled look came over her face, "Yes, lets go over here," she said grabbing my arm and pulling me into a dark corner.

Taking a deep breath I wonder if I actually was going to do this, "The things is I'm not a boy, I'm a girl," a nervous smile came over my face.

"I thought there was something strange about you," Vanroa said with a smile on her face.

I felt my jaw drop, "Is it that noticeable that I am a girl!" my heart started to pound.

"No, no I don't think any of the other knights aren't bright enough to figure it out, but I would keep an eye on Tristan." We both laughed at her comment. "I just notice you don't see to pay attention to the opposite sex like the other knights do. You and your brother look nothing a like for being twins. And there are a few other things."

Maybe pretending to be a boy was a mistake.

"I think you will be okay, I don't think the knights will notice," Vanroa give me a reassuring smile. "So what is that you need?"

"I am bleeding," I glanced around, hoping no one had over heard.

Vanroa looked a little confused, "From where," I looked down at the ground, I could feel my face turning red, this was embarrassing. From my silence Varona must have figured it out, "Oh…has this happen before or have you injured yourself?" I just shook my head. "Well, has there been any cramping?"

I nodded. What was happening to me!

"Did you mother ever tell you about a woman's monthly cycle," there was laughter in her voice.

Maybe I had heard my mother talking about it once, but I never knew what it meant. A frighten look came over my face, and Vanora must have took noticed.

"It happens to every woman it is so they can bear children," Vanora said looking at me to see what I would do next.

A distressed look came across my face, "Well, well how long does this last and when will it go away?!"

"Only when you become to old to have children does it stop," she was finding this amusing I could see it on her face.

Crossing my arms over my chest I started to pace a little, "It can go away, because I don't plan to have children. It's bad enough my chest continues to grow, now this!" I was pouting a little, but at this moment I could have cared less.

"You will just have live with it, because its not going away unless you lay with a man a become pregnant." There was an odd look on Vanora's face, but I could not place it.

"Is there anything I should know about this cycle? And laying with a man I don't pain on doing that anytime soon." It would have been so much easier if I would have been a boy, but for some reason the gods thought I'd be better off as a girl.

"Oh yes, it comes every month and should last for about five days. Make sure you wear bandages and bathe everyday. And laying with a man is just as enjoyable for us as it is for them," a devilish grin came across Vanora's face, I raised an eyebrow at the woman. "I think someone is coming, I will talk to you about the rest of this later."

We both quickly left the place we were standing just in time to run into Bors and Dagonet.

"Alan, what were you doing with my Vanora?" Bors asked as he and Dagonet came to a stop in front of Vanora and I.

I just stood there unsure of what to say.

"Bors, leave the poor boy alone. He has done nothing wrong." Vanora said saving me from trying to come up with something to say.

He eyed me for a moment before he spoke, "Your brother was looking for you, he was at the stables last I saw him."

"Thank you," I looked over a Vanora and give her a small thank you smile and then took off to find my brother.

* * *

"You told her!"

"What was I supposed to do? Mara wasn't in and I couldn't very well talk to you about it, could I!" Alyan was making a bigger deal about this whole thing then he should have.

Alyan stopped walking and now stood right in front of me. He was already starting to become much taller then me what others must think of us as twins. "Just be careful, because if you tell the wrong person and your secret is found out. Not only will you be in trouble, but so will I and who knows what will happen to others who know. Arthur and the others will not be able to protect us!"

"Do you think I am not aware of that?! Because I am, every time I walk out of my room I afraid I might do something that will blow this whole thing for us. So please," I stopped when I saw Lancelot and Kay enter the stable. My brother and I moved away from each other, there was a lot of tension between as at the moment.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! 


End file.
